Frozen Sun
by Elien101
Summary: RENESMEE POV... This is a continuation of the book series that takes place a year or so after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is a smart kid and is beginning to discover just who she really is. This is my first fanfic, give it a chance; PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Preface

**Preface**

It's amazing; how big the world can appear at one moment and how small it can feel the next. Still, no matter how big or small a world can become, there's always the constant struggle of finding your place in those vast seas of people that inhabit it.

And when your loved ones are in danger- in a way that they have been, time and time again- it would seem imperative that you find that place… The place you always belonged in, for who you are and what you were meant to be. That way, you would know how to face such danger and maybe what benefits could come from your help in a fight.

But what if you didn't know where you belonged? What if you couldn't find that one place where you fit in? What if the loved ones who surround you suffer because of it?

When I first entered this world, the state of my being was questioned; was I an abomination or another new and rare creature? I was certainly no abomination, but now I couldn't help but ponder whether or not my being could possibly save my family at this point.

As we stood there at the crossroads- one being where our enemies stood, advancing on us; the other, a short cut to where the life of another loved one was on the line- trust was something we were running short of… In each other's actions, as well as our own; our patience was being tested. Though, if someone you knew and cared about was in deep trouble, you'd probably be impatient too.

However, I still couldn't shake the feeling that it was my fault we were in this kind of situation again. That death was staring us in the face once more because of me. And as seconds began to feel like hours, while we stood there waiting, I continued to wonder if knowing my place in this world could help us now.

It's amazing; how knowing or not knowing your place could make such a difference. It's absolutely amazing…


	2. Chapter 1: Back

_What will always remain the same in this world is that things always change…_

_-Wendy Singleton Skipper_

**Back**

It takes quite a lot for something to define itself as strange to me. However, what I was currently seeing came close to meeting those standards. I was in a meadow and standing about a dozen yards in front of me was a young woman. She was human, but I wasn't sure if I recognized her; something about her _looked_ familiar. She was just staring blankly at me, remaining almost perfectly still.

She was also wearing an ice-blue, knee length dress which was actually a beautiful contrast with her long brown hair. It blew wistfully in a soft breeze I didn't even feel, whatsoever. What I _did_ feel was another presence besides me and the young woman. And there was.

To my left, standing just as far away from me as the girl, was a vampire… but not just any vampire. It was my father. He was staring at me with the same blank expression. I was about to walk toward him to ask what was going on when I heard a rustling coming from my right. I turned and there stood my best friend, Jacob- again, at the same distance with the same expression. My gaze switched from him, to the strange woman, and then back to my father. None of them moved, nor did their stares ever change. They were as bleak as the grey sky that hung above us. And it was beginning to become unnerving to me.

Suddenly, the whole scene shifted. There was a huge gust of wind and, next thing I knew, the entire meadow was covered in snow. The trees around us that once stood lush and green were now stripped completely bare. Apparently, so was the sky; there was no longer a single cloud in sight… And the brilliance of the sunlight reflected beautifully off the white, crystal-like skin of my father. I had a subtle glow of my own, but it didn't shimmer and glisten at all like his.

I looked at the girl that still stood before me and noticed that she, too, had changed. Her ice-blue dress was now shredded and her long hair in slight disarray. She reached her hand out to me, silently beckoning for me to approach her. That's when I noticed the spot just above her wrist. No human would've seen it, nor probably recognize it, from such a distance. However, I wasn't human- not completely, at least. Therefore, I was able to see the bite mark on the arm that was reaching out to me. It was the bite of a vampire.

I only knew of one human being that was bitten and still regained her mortality: The same human who conceived and gave birth to me before becoming an official vampire, herself. It was my mother- when she was still human. Why was she asking me to come to her?

I turned to my father, realizing he was also reaching out to me the exact same way Momma was. Then, I switched my gaze to Jacob only to see that he had phased into the huge russet-colored wolf that has protected and fought for me many times before. He sat there, continuing to stare at me, until he let out a long haunting howl. It was beautiful and lingering, a howl he _only_ did for me. Jacob was calling to me, as well.

Who was I supposed to go to first? Before I had time to make a choice, before I could take so much as a step, the scene changed again. The sky began changing rapidly: day turned to night; night turned to day. The pattern kept repeating faster and faster, until the entire sky flashed into a deep crimson red. I heard Jacob howl again. This time it was full of pure, unadulterated fury. As I looked around once more, I could see countless shadows moving- dancing through the forest. They had no distinct shape at first, but they soon began taking form as they gathered closer to where we were. From what I could see, they were coming by the hundreds. As they came even closer, I could hear distant screaming. It became louder and louder, still.

Then- within just a fraction of a second- the hundreds of dancing, screaming, dark figures formed into only five shadowy persons. By that time, Momma, Daddy, and Jacob were suddenly right next to me. Momma was standing, holding me protectively. Daddy was turned sideways from the intruders, his arms of silken iron wrapped tightly around both of us. A low growl was raging from deep within his chest. His teeth were bared and Momma was watching the intruders with guarded eyes. Although, it was difficult to see the intruders at all since Jacob's hulking wolf form was now in front of us. He, too, began to growl menacingly. Then I felt Momma and Daddy tense and saw Jacob poise into springing position. There was a hot, blazing flash of light… And I woke up.

**...**

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and yawned.

"Hello, Jacob." I mumbled, while stretching. The beast just outside my window made a noise that sounded like a snicker and moved to the front of the little cottage house that my parents and I lived in.

I leaped off of my bed and got dressed faster than any normal kid could. My parents always told me I was special. They said it was nothing to feel bad about. And yet, they only take me out in public every once in a while. Carlisle, my grandfather, told me it was just a precaution till I stopped growing. Still, lately, they had not been taking me anywhere at all. We'd hunt further up in the mountains when I grew thirsty, and Jacob took me to La Push sometimes to play on the beach. Other than that, however, I was usually staying at home.

Of course, I did not blame any of them for trying to be discrete about me. After the incident with the Volturi, all of us- including myself- couldn't help but feel a slight wound within ourselves… A sort of emotional scar, at the thought of what could've happened; what _would_ have happened, if it weren't for Aunt Alice and our new friend, Nahuel. It was comforting to know that I wasn't the only one of my kind (my very, very rare kind.) Though, I'm quite happy to say that I was the only one who still had both of her parents. Nahuel and his half-sisters lost their mothers in the midst of childbirth. Their father, a vampire, was persecuted by the Volturi as well for attempting to create a new species of half breeds… a species like me, Nahuel, and his sisters. For all any of us knew, Nahuel's father had received his punishment. Though, I've no intention of even picturing such a punishment.

As I made my way to the front door, I looked around for signs that my mother and father were still in the house. They were, not too long ago; I could smell them. My senses were not as sharp as the normal vampire, but still far surpassed that of a human. I assumed they had gone to Grandfather Carlisle's, not that far out of the forest from which our little cottage home was settled in. I reached the front door and opened it. Sure enough, Jacob had phased back into his human form and was leaning casually against the threshold. He grinned down at me almost lovingly; his deep, dark eyes boring into mine.

"Hey there Nessie," My real name's Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie for short. "Ready to go?" He held his arms out to me, welcoming me into his embrace.

I happily obliged, and then gently touched the side of his face while picturing my parents. I'd chosen not to talk much. It just didn't seem that necessary when I could simply communicate through thought by only a matter of touching. Jacob saw my parents as I projected one of my mental pictures of them into his mind.

"They've just gone hunting, honey. They'll be back soon." he answered.

Although I could communicate through touch, I could only master sending pictures and feelings- never any audible thoughts, like the kind my father could read from all who surrounded him… given one exception, of course; my mother. Anyway, though I preferred to express myself by using my talent, there are still some statements I had to make out loud.

"Why can't I just walk, or even run, to Grandfather Carlisle's on my own?" I pouted. "We both know I'm very much capable."

Jacob chuckled. "Kid, you really ought to actually talk more often. It should be a crime to abuse such a sweet little voice." he replied as he absent-mindedly pulled a runaway strand of hair behind my ear. I frowned and raised a brow at him. Jacob sometimes had a tendency to change the subject whenever I spoke with him. At the sight of my face, he chuckled again.

"Nessie, hun, don't give me that look. I get enough of the same one from your mom." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm your guardian, kid. It's my job to protect you."

"I still don't understand…" Really, Carlisle's home wasn't even two minutes away- if we ran, that is.

Jacob smirked. "You don't have to." he answered, gently putting me down. "Now stand back, so I can phase and escort her ever-small majesty to her next destination." He bowed mockingly and I rolled my eyes, my arms folded. Jacob broke out into full blown laughter watching me.

"You really _are _too much like your mom. I'm glad, though. It's one of the many things I love about you." He was changing the subject again. I sighed quietly, but he heard it.

"Look, you really wanna know why I'm so protective of you?"

I nodded. Jacob leaned down to my level and gestured me to come closer, as if he were about to tell me a secret. I leaned forward, as well. And in a low tone, he answered.

"It's because… we are imprints. That means we were meant to look out for one another."

I smiled and rolled my eyes again. I'd heard Jacob talk about imprints before. He never gave much description, other than what he just said.

He grinned back at me one more time before taking a few steps back, away from me and the little house. I watched as he closed his eyes for a brief second; his body began to tremble and, as it did, he sprinted forward. Then in one big leap, Jacob had phased into the massive, russet-colored wolf that I'd come just as acquainted to as his human form. The beastly creature that Jacob became eyed me expectantly, those dark, stellar irises being the only part of him that didn't really change. Jacob leaned the upper part of his body downward to let me climb on. I did so without any hesitation and settled myself between his shoulder blades. Then, we were off.

I still didn't think being escorted to my own family's not-so-distant home was necessary. However, I chose not to question anymore about it. For now. Instead of saying anything, I rested my head against the thick, warm fur of Jacob's neck as he glided quickly and effortlessly through the forest.

Upon approaching the large, beautiful mansion of the Cullen family- _my_ family- I couldn't help but feel a momentary feeling of utter contentment. That or Uncle Jasper was bestowing his own special greeting to me with his power to sense and manipulate moods of those around him.

Hmm… No, it was me.

I suppose I was simply glad to be spending time with the rest of my family. It had been at least three days since I last visited, which was very unusual- seeing as how I always spent time with them on practically a daily basis. Things had been considerably quiet, lately. Aside from a few times when I went hunting with my parents, three days is the longest I'd ever stayed away from the rest of my family. I was beginning to suspect they were all keeping something from me- something they weren't telling me.

Still, I chose to worry about that later. I was too eager to see all of their smiling faces again. Jacob had reached the back part of the large home- which was the one side that was almost entirely made up of glass, something about the place I always found especially unique- and we circled around to the front yard. As we made it past the main driveway, my eagerness got the best of me as I jumped off Jacob's back, and then bolted to the front porch. At the very millisecond I reached the threshold, the door was already open. There, on the other side, stood Aunt Alice.

Of course she would know exactly when to open the door without having to look. She's a psychic. Rather, she could see the future based on the decisions people made. In that way, Aunt Alice's visions are subjective- since no future is set in stone, her visions could change. There are few things in the world that limit her given power. One would be if somebody she was watching couldn't make a decision; then her visions of said person would become hazy. Also, there would be other phenomenal creatures in this world- such as half breeds like me, or changelings like Jacob- that are so rare and so different from Aunt Alice's vampire kind, that they completely block out her visions when in close proximity… Much like I was probably doing now. Aunt Alice didn't seem to mind, though. She just stood there, waiting expectantly, her small frame that wasn't much taller than mine seemingly relaxed. She tilted her head- which consisted of short, spiky, dark colored hair- a little to the side and bit her lip, her golden eyes shining with excitement. Obviously, Aunt Alice didn't have to be psychic to know what was coming next.

She smiled as I leaped into her embrace, my arms practically constricting around her in a tight hold. "It's wonderful to see you again, too, Nessie." she said, laughing her silver wind-chimed laugh.

"Hey Shorty," Jacob greeted Aunt Alice from where he was now standing, at the doorway. Jacob had his little nicknames for just about everybody, which most of us tolerated; not liked, but tolerated…

"Hello Jacob," Alice replied politely.

Just then, the room became more crowded as other family members approached to bring their salutations.

"Hey there Ness," bellowed Uncle Emmett, who's hulking height and muscular build rivaled even Jacob's tall form. Though, with his child-like demeanor, he overall reminded me of a giant and playful teddy bear. He lifted me up and perched me onto one of his shoulders- which was so broad, probably another half of me could fill out the remaining space.

I placed my hand on the side of his face, still smiling all the while. Uncle Emmett let out a thunderous laugh at my greeting. "You, too, small lady- you, too." He, then, took notice of Jacob's presence. "How's it going, Stinky?" Emmett addressed him. Apparently, Jacob's kind didn't smell too pleasant to the typical vampire; that was how Emmett sometimes referred to Jacob, just as Jacob sometimes referred- more fondly- to Emmett as Brother Bear (from my little analogy.)

"Pretty much same-old…" Jacob replied to Uncle Emmett. He redirected his gaze up the nearby staircase, where my other uncle was standing silently. "Nice seeing you, too, Soldier Boy."

Uncle Jasper, the one Jacob was referring to, was among the most experienced of our vampire family- next to Carlisle that is. I was told he'd been a great leader in the Confederate army during the Civil War, before he was changed, and an even better leader for newborn vampire armies in the immortal Southern Wars that carried on to present day. Though, that was just part of Uncle Jasper's dark past. He was much better now, in a real family where we look out for one another.

"Jacob Black," he murmured softly in response, nodding in Jacob's direction once as a sign of respect. Uncle Jasper, then, switched his gaze to me. I could barely see the scars he'd gotten from battle during his early years as a vampire that rested on various parts of his flesh. Most who could see the scars found it intimidating, making Uncle Jasper's lean form and sharp features all categorize under the _danger-scale_. I, for one, didn't find him dangerous or scary at all. He was pretty (like the rest of us) and had slightly curly, honey-blonde hair.

"Hello Nessie," Jasper smiled softly at me. I waved timidly at him in response. The smile on my quiet uncle's face suddenly grew more definite, and- considering his power to change peoples' moods- I knew why. Within seconds, I felt a most random urge to laugh. I snickered clutching my side a little. It didn't take long for Uncle Emmett and the others who were in the room to catch on.

"Hold it, Jazz. You know that's supposed to be _my_ job!" Emmett pointed out. In an instant, I was hanging upside down against his chest- one huge hand latching onto both of my knees to keep me from falling completely off his shoulder, the other attacking me on all sides in a ticklish fury. I laughed even harder while trying to kick myself free; everyone had also begun laughing as they watched me. After a few more seconds, the tickling ceased and I landed in someone else's arms.

I looked up to see that it was Aunt Rosalie. She was the most beautiful member of the family, next to my mother. I'd told her that once, when I was with her, Uncle Emmett- her husband- and my father while we were relaxing in the large sitting room. She and Uncle Emmett laughed at my comment. Daddy, on the other hand, just smiled broadly and kissed my forehead. Later, I'd come to realize there are different kinds of beautiful. While Aunt Alice always had a magical, fairy-like kind of beauty and Momma a more sweet and angelic one, Aunt Rosalie's beauty was always a magnificent and other-worldly beauty of sorts.

Her face seems a little younger than the actual age she was when she was changed. Its perfect oval shape and well defined features look as if it were all carved by true artists. Her lips are full and of a deep, rosy shade. Her dark eyelashes are long, her light brown eyebrows thin yet deeply lined with thought. Add all of that to a tall, curvaceous figure along with lengthy thick blonde hair, and that's Aunt Rosalie.

I placed my hand on her pale cheek, thanking her in my special way for catching me. "You're quite welcome, Renesmee." she answered sweetly. Then, with very little enthusiasm, Aunt Rose turned to Jacob. Her face hardened into a scowl. She and Jacob didn't exactly get along too well. However, for both me and my parents' sake, they… _tolerated_ each other. "Mutt," Rose greeted dully.

"Blondie," Jacob replied in the exact same tone, as he scowled right back at her.

I attempted to disengage their staring match and lightly touched Rosalie's face again. I pictured my vampire grandparents while giving off an aura of curiosity.

"Esme is meeting with your parents on their way back from hunting; she had something she wanted to discuss with them- and no, it's nothing serious." Rose added that last comment at the end before I could even question about it. I smiled sheepishly and nodded in understanding. She continued. "I think Carlisle is still upstairs in his study, though."

I looked up the large stairwell, where Jasper was still standing, and then back at Aunt Rosalie. She immediately understood and let me down. I'd dashed a quarter ways up the steps when I abruptly stopped, having almost forgotten about Jacob, and rushed back to his side. He leaned down, letting me touch his chin. I watched his face carefully and in a few seconds he smiled down at me assuredly.

" 'S okay, kid. Go see your gramps. I'll be fine down here." Jacob promised.

At that, I darted up the stairwell once again. I felt a sudden wave of caution as I passed Uncle Jasper and refrained from rolling my eyes. The two of us had practically developed our own private communication system, projecting pictures and emotions back and forth to one another. I have a special bond with each of my family members, but the kind I share with Jasper has always been particularly unique. It didn't require any talking; all we ever had to do was be close to each other and the silent conversation went on from there. Just now, Uncle Jasper had purposely made me feel cautious as a way of saying not to run so fast going up and down the stairs. He can keep his distance, as he's been known to do out of old habits, but he can be very protective of me- just like everyone else is.

I honestly didn't see what the big deal was. I wasn't a baby anymore, I couldn't be _that_ helpless. Besides… I only burned the stairwell one time before, due to my speed. And that was only because I was still growing into my vampire abilities, and saw it fit to practice some of my skills by running up and down the stairs several times. Only three steps got second degree burns. Momma blamed Daddy that day for, "one: not monitoring Nessie like he was asked, and two: passing on his genes of having a keen ability for speed onto his daughter."

I could faintly hear a small chuckle coming from Uncle Jasper, after sensing my annoyance no doubt. I ignored him and proceeded to seek out my vampire grandfather. I rarely ventured into Carlisle's study, as there wasn't much to do in there. On some occasions, I would speculate the dozens of paintings that were plastered all over the walls. It fascinated me at just how much Grandfather Carlisle had seen and been through in his centuries of exploring the immortal world. From time to time, I would point out one of the paintings to him, asking what made them significant, and he always had an interesting story that followed. One of those paintings was a portrait of me that Aunt Alice had made when I was younger. It was hung close to Carlisle's desk; he always said I was his greatest discovery, but that most importantly- and even better than any discovery, in his opinion- I was his granddaughter. Grandfather Carlisle is like a true father to my parents, and loves them and the rest of my aunts and uncles as if they were his own. For any of them to be able to bring up a child was a wonderful miracle in its own. At least, that's what he's told me.

I made it down the hall to his study. The door was open a small crack and I slowly peeked inside. He was working intently at his desk. Surprisingly, he showed no sign of noticing I was there. I quietly stepped into the room and walked around the large desk to stand at his side. He finally lifted his head and glanced at me, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Hello Renesmee," Carlisle turned in his chair to face me and opened up his arms in invitation. I accepted and climbed onto his lap. Once I was settled, his arms closed lightly around me and I laid my head against his ice-cool chest. I saw the papers and charts on his desk and looked up at him with a questioning expression. Grandfather Carlisle's eyes went from me to the papers, and then back to me again. "It's nothing of extreme importance, just some stuff from work."

I believed him, but there was something else in his voice that I wasn't so sure about. I thought back to my family's strange behavior over the past few weeks. There had to be something they were hiding, something they were not telling me… And I couldn't be sure if it was good or not. I let out a sigh and leaned back against my grandfather, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

"Is something wrong?" I could feel one of his hands gently stroking my curly, red hair. I decided to answer out loud.

"No, Carlisle, nothing is wrong." I replied softly. "I just missed being here," which was partially the truth. I didn't want to worry him with my suspicions right now. Besides, if my family truly was keeping something from me, they would tell me soon enough- or so I hoped.

"We missed you, too, Nessie." Carlisle agreed, as he continued to stroke my hair. "Did you have enough sleep? You seem tired."

I reached up and touched his face, remembering the strange dream I had last night. His eyebrows arched a little. "I see…" he said as he observed the pictures that flowed through his head. I showed him my parents, Jacob and the meadow. I showed the bizarre screaming shadows and continued replaying every last detail I could remember.

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured. "Very interesting, indeed." When I finished showing him the rest of my dream, he paused- contemplating, I suppose- and then answered. "Your dream was so detailed, so vivid and precise. Not even humans could possibly picture anything as clearly. I wonder what could've brought such a dream about…" Carlisle looked back down at me again. I just shrugged in response.

"Hmm, maybe it's because of your vampire traits that you can dream in so much detail." he concluded. "As for what the dream meant, however, I'm sorry I cannot be sure; you always seemed to have your mother's perceptiveness and imagination- perhaps your conscience is trying to tell you something."

My suspicions of my family rose back to the front of my mind. If my dream had anything to do with that… no, I didn't want to think about it. Not today.

"Ah well," Carlisle sighed. "Are you thirsty? Maybe if I give you a small vile, you won't feel as tired."

Grandfather Carlisle's a very experienced doctor, a surgeon. He has spent centuries perfecting his resistance to human blood, only feeding on the blood of animals. It's a difficult lifestyle for most vampires. I've only known two covens that consist of what we Cullens call "vegetarian vampires," and that's the Denali coven- all of who are much like our cousins- and of course my family. That's why after we hunted our eyes would turn a bright, golden brown color, where as vampires that followed the original diet would have frightening crimson irises. Anyway, since Carlisle's a doctor, he always kept some extra blood samples from his human patients stashed away in the house. Normally, it was just for emergencies. Though, considering what today was, I assumed my grandfather was feeling extra generous.

"No thank you," I said out loud. "I'll be fine." Then, I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it.

At that precise moment, I heard something. The sound was very faint at first, but my sensitive ears could still pick up the light footsteps coming from the forest behind the house. There were three of them and their pace was far too fast to be any other creature. Once I recognized what it was, my head perked up from where it was laying on Carlisle's chest. He obviously heard it, too. When I looked back up at him, his smile had grown wider.

"Well, it sounds like they're back." The second he said those words I made a mad dash out of his study, stopped, ran back to place a small 'thank you' kiss on his cheek, and then ran out again. I could hear Carlisle's laughter as I ran down the stairs. I didn't pay attention to what everyone was doing on the first floor, where I'd left them, but Jacob was still standing at the door. He opened it for me just as I reached it, and I sprang almost ten feet off the porch and onto the lawn.

Sure enough, the three familiar silhouettes became clearer as they emerged from the thick woods. Grandmother Esme appeared first, in all her radiant and graceful beauty. Her light brown, shoulder length hair looked a tad winded and her heart-warming smile was so welcoming. I rushed up to her for a quick hug.

"Hello dear," she cooed in a smooth, maternal voice.

Then, I saw them appear just behind her. His lean, athletic figure; her thin, curvy frame… His wild copper-red hair; her wavy, waist length, dark brown locks… It was my parents.

I wasted no time and dived straight into the waiting arms of my mother. I felt her lips kiss the side of my head, and then Daddy's voice came from next to us.

"Happy birthday, Renesmee."


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Reunion**

"I believe I speak for the rest of the family when I say we're sorry for not telling you any sooner. Your parents wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your first birthday." Grandmother Esme explained.

"Hard to believe it's been a whole year…" Momma sighed nostalgically, as she continued to hold me. In a way, I think she was still a little sad that she wasn't there with me for the first few days after I was born. Instead, she was going through her transformation.

It was supposed to be a fact that vampires couldn't have children. However, it was discovered that female vampires cannot reproduce while the males can. No one would tell me much- just that no vampire man had ever thought, or had the control (whatever that meant), to give a human woman a child. My father did, though, and it nearly killed my mother to give birth to me. If Daddy hadn't bitten her right after I was born and turned her immortal, Momma probably wouldn't be with us today.

I lifted my head from the crook of her neck, looking up at her, and then at Daddy. I touched Momma's face, picturing how I woke up earlier and they weren't there, or at Carlisle's.

"I'm sure Jake told you where we were, Nessie." my mother commented.

"Yes, but she doesn't believe we were really hunting." Daddy stated after hearing the rest of my thoughts. He possesses the ability to see, read and/or hear what the people around him are thinking. I never really had to use my power when I was with him. My father is the only one who could both see, feel, and _hear _what I was thinking without having to touch me. The only mind he couldn't read was my mother's- unless she let him…

Momma's power is very strong, but also very subtle most of the time. Vampires with powers similar to hers are called shields. With my mother, it is because she can mentally block certain powers of other vampires- like my father's- and stretch her shield out to protect the minds of multiple people as well. Though, like Daddy and Aunt Alice's special abilities, Momma's gift also has its limits; her mood can still be affected by Jasper, and she can still see the pictures I project whenever I touch her.

"Hey Mrs. C," Jacob greeted Grandmother Esme as he crossed the front lawn to where the four of us were located. His eyes rested on my parents and a smile spread across his face once more. "Edward. Bella." he nodded to them. Momma and Daddy are the only two in my family that Jacob addressed to by their actual names all the time.

"Nice to see you again, Jake." my mother replied.

I saw Jacob cast a knowing glance at my father and Daddy nodded. My brows furrowed at the exchange. Maybe this was part of what they were all keeping from me.

"There will be no guessing, Nessie." Daddy remarked, hearing my thoughts. I just smiled at him and shrugged innocently.

Jacob leaned over toward me and my mother, whispering quite loudly in my ear. "Have they said 'happy birthday' to you, yet?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. He sounded like a child asking if it was safe to take some cookies out of the forbidden cookie jar. The second I nodded at him, he swept me out of Momma's arms, spinning me around in the air as he shouted: "Happy birthday, Nessie!"

I laughed as Jacob placed me in Esme's arms and she gave me another hug.

"Yes. A happy birthday, indeed." my grandmother added as she laughed along with me.

"Thank you, Esme." I said out loud, as she put me down. "Thank you, Jacob." I smiled up at him and he ruffled my already untamable mop of curly red hair. Momma always said I inherit a little from both her father and mine, when it comes to my hair. It's curly like my Grandpa Charlie's, and it is the same color as Daddy's. As I'd grown older, my mother also pointed out a few times that it was wild and messy, but in a "tragically beautiful" way- which is very much like my father's mane as well.

Speaking of- I walked over to Daddy and wrapped my arms around his legs like a child of my age would do… Technically, I was only a year old. However, I grew faster than the typical human- another trait that came with being a half breed. Daddy looked down at me, smiling.

"I'm afraid that pout you learned from Alice won't work this time, little love." my father said almost sympathetically. "You'll have to wait until we get to the clearing."

The clearing had been a place where my family always went to play games or simply fool around. It was like another large backyard that we could go to, where we didn't have to refrain from showing our vampire abilities for the sake of not getting ourselves discovered. I grinned widely and took a step in the direction of the clearing.

Jacob grabbed my hand. "Everyone else has to be down there first, Ness."

I, then, realized the complete silence in the house behind us. The rest of the family was no longer inside. It was likely that they'd left while I was preoccupied with my parents and Esme.

"Wait here and let us have a head start," Momma said as Daddy took her hand. "We'll all be ready with your surprise by the time you and Jake get there." At that, my mother grinned with a wink and she and my father took off. Grandmother Esme followed close behind. Jacob and I waited for a few agonizingly long seconds, only the sounds of nature kept the silence less lengthening…

He looked down at me, one of his dark eyebrows raised. "Race you?"

We made it to the edge of the clearing, just a few yards away from where the trees opened up, when Jacob stopped me- his wolf form blocking my path. His ears perked up as if he was listening for something. Then, he nudged my shoulder with his nose; I understood and turned around, facing away from him. There was a rustling sound and a slight decrease of the unmistakable body heat behind me, and then a pair of warm hands covered my eyes.

"'Kay, so everything's ready, but you need to close your eyes…" he murmured.

I huffed in irritation.

"C'mon, Nessie- just bare with me for a sec, it's supposed to be a surprise." I could tell he was smiling as he spoke. I obliged to his request and closed my eyes. When he was sure I wasn't peeking, I felt his warm hands lift me up by the waist and he carried me the rest of the way.

The familiar scents of my family weren't the only thing my senses could pick up. The natural, outdoorsy smell of the Quileutes had grown more profuse than for it to just be Jacob- some of his pack must be here. I could faintly hear their heartbeats. There were more guests, though; I could smell them. Each scent was familiar, but I couldn't quite place who any of them belonged to. Jacob slowed to a stop, still holding me in his arms.

"Alright, Nessie," he whispered in my ear. "You just open your eyes in three, two, one…"

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as I opened my eyes. And I mean _everyone_.

Our family's assumed cousins, the Denali coven, were there- and so were our other friends: the Amazon coven along with Huilen, her nephew, Nahuel and (surprisingly) his three half sisters. I was also a bit astonished to see Leah Clearwater- the only girl member of Jacob's wolf pack, who wasn't too fond of me, my family, or any vampires for that matter- but I figured she was there just to watch her younger brother, Seth. Seth had come to like me and the Cullens, he'd become friends with us before Jacob even completely warmed up with my father and his siblings. Quil, another one of Jacob's friends, was there, too. They were all smiling- well, _most_ of them, anyway- and came up to me, giving a bunch of hugs, kisses, pats on the head, all the while wishing me a happy birthday. Then, I somehow ended up back in my mother's arms.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, gesturing to the scene. The center of the clearing had been set up for what would seem to be a rather large campfire, not yet lit since it was around mid-morning. Lying around it, in a circle, was a bunch of logs for people to sit on. Just behind it was a small pagoda tent made of white satin and lace with pretty floral embroideries. Tiny solar lamps that had been stuck into the ground surrounded the tent, and inside was a long table with a cloth similar to the fabric of the pagoda thrown over it. Pink rose petals were scattered all over the table, as well as a few stacks of presents. At first glance it all looked fairly simple, but I thought it was very pretty.

"It's beautiful," I said out loud. My voice sounded a little timid due to the bashfulness I was feeling from being the center of almost everyone's attention. Daddy always told me I got my shyness from my mother.

A few people chuckled at the sound of my tiny voice, and I felt a sudden wave of love and confidence that I knew had to be Uncle Jasper's doing. I looked over at him with the same crooked smile I inherited from my father and he grinned back. Alice was bouncing lightly next to him with excitement in her eyes. She glided over to me and placed a sweet, yet chaste kiss on my cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, Nessie." she said gleefully. I should have known Aunt Alice was responsible for the whole setting. What with her exquisite taste and all…

"Thank you, Alice." I touched her face, thinking about how beautiful everything was and how much I appreciated it.

"You're very welcome, sweetie." she replied.

I looked around at all the cheerful faces again, and then I thought of something. Why would a campfire be set up if it was clearly still day time? Was everyone planning on staying until it grew dark? After hearing my thoughts, Daddy answered me.

"Yes, these people came here to commemorate your time of physical change. In a decade or so, you'll reach full maturity and you won't be aging anymore. Though your birthday will always be a special day to us, we just wanted to make the best of your few years of growing up."

"That's why your father and I planned to spend the entire day celebrating your birthday." Momma finished.

"_Us, too,_" Emmett and Jacob exclaimed at the same time. The rest of my family laughed at their whining. Seth and Quil were laughing, too; Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Right," Momma replied, snickering.

"Besides," Tanya, one of the members of the Denali coven, spoke up. "I'm also a little intrigued to see just how much these young changeling friends of yours are like the feared Children of the Moon…"

"Is that a challenge?" Seth raised an eyebrow, a devilish grin forming on his face. If there's one thing he and the rest of the pack couldn't resist, it would be a competition.

Leah elbowed her brother almost harshly, and Seth winced. "Aw, _come on Leah_," Now Seth was whining. "A little, friendly game of skill couldn't hurt."

"I didn't come here under any intentions to be friendly," Leah snarled. "And we don't have to prove anything." She eyed Tanya with hostility burning in her eyes.

Tanya shrugged. "I was just curious, though I can understand how overwhelmed you must feel, being a tad outnumbered."

"Ha!" Quil scoffed. "If you want, we can settle this with some competition- wolves versus vampires. Think that would put your curiosity at ease?"

"Quite decently, yes," Tanya replied with a playfully wicked smile. "How do you think you would fair at hunting, next to the rest of us?"

"Oh, I think we can handle that." Seth answered amusedly. This time, he elbowed his sister. She looked at him, and then at Jacob.

Jacob was surprisingly calm and collected with the whole interaction. "Why not?" he said in a care-free tone. I was actually becoming excited to see this.

Leah took a deep breath and let out a frustrated huff. "Fine." she mumbled.

"So, a hunting competition, then?" Daddy asked, looking in my direction for approval. I nodded anxiously and everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Excellent," Emmett smirked, cracking his knuckles together. It sounded more like a tree being snapped in half to me. Never have I come to underestimate my uncle's strength, nor did anyone else who was smart- or at least had common sense.

"Alright," Carlisle stepped in. "Our coven and the wolves know these woods better, so we will go first and do it in rounds; this area is growing a bit overpopulated with elk, anyways… Jacob, you and your pack will be split up into pairs and have your own contest first. Both pairs will get to hunt twice. Whoever wins the first round will hunt against Emmett and Rosalie, while the other pair will get a chance in another round against me and Esme. We'll see what happens from there."

"Sounds fair enough," Jacob commented. "But the hunting range can't be any further than the first dozen or so miles around the perimeter of the clearing. No paranormal powers allowed." He leered pointedly at Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, and also my parents.

"I told you I can't foresee anything past your pack of mutts." Alice muttered almost sourly.

"Either way, keep any extra powers to a minimum- nothing besides the typical abilities that all of you have." Jacob concluded.

"Fine," Momma agreed. "Then, none of you wolves can use your telepathic connections to help each other."

"Say _what_?" Quil asked in disbelief.

"Bells," Jacob shook his head at my mother. "It's not exactly something we can turn off whenever we want to…" Another interesting quality about the Quileute werewolves is that, as a pack, all of their minds are connected to one another when they're in their wolf forms- so they can hear and/or see each other's thoughts.

"I'm well aware of that, Jake," my mother replied. "But I'm sure you've learned to ignore certain thoughts over the past couple of years. It's just a small precaution I'd like to make, so none of you can cheat."

"Pfft, like we'd need to…" Quil smirked.

"Alright, then," Jacob threw his hands up in surrender. "No pack telepathy. We can deal with that."

"So, how is this hunting game done?" Kachiri, one of the three members of the Amazon coven, asked.

"How about we start on opposite edges of the clearing and have our hunting parties meet where they intersect, in the middle?" Momma suggested.

"Sounds good," Jacob nodded. "And the first pair to come back with the biggest catch wins."

"I suppose Renesmee will be the one to determine the winning teams?" Huilen spoke for the first time with her heavy foreign accent.

Carlisle and I both nodded. With everything being said, the hunting games finally began. As instructed, Jacob's pack split up into teams of two; he and Seth against Leah and Quil. The first round started and, while Jacob and the others were hunting for their catch, I decided to reacquaint with the rest of the guests.

The Denali coven was the first group I went up to. It consisted of Tanya and her two assumed sisters, Kate and Carmen, along with their partners, Garrett and Eleazar. Tanya was a little odd to me. She liked me, but she didn't show it as much as the rest of her coven did. Tanya acted the same way around my mother, though I always thought it was because they didn't know each other that well. Kate and Garrett were fun to be with. However, I was wary about touching Kate. Like Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, and my parents, Kate had a unique power of her own- one that could bring any vampire to his knees. She was like a walking lightning bolt. A single touch could send huge, electrifying jolts through the body. Still, it was something that couldn't be completely turned off. Garrett had no problem touching Kate because he was used to it; when Kate was relaxed, her skin would be on a low degree surge, so Garrett eventually grew immune to the shocking sensation. The rest of us still kept a safe distance, though.

"It truly is a pleasure seeing you again, _niña linda_," said Carmen as she pulled me into an embrace. She and her husband, Eleazar, are the Spanish couple in their coven… that much could be proven by just looking at their light, olive toned skin.

I touched Carmen's face, picturing the last time we met. I was much smaller then, but I remembered how quickly she had come to like me. She, Aunt Rose, and Zafrina (of the Amazon coven) would always walk or carry me around throughout the several weeks they stayed with my family during their previous visit. However, unlike that first gathering, this was a much lighter and happier one…

Carmen smiled at the memories I showed her and lifted me into her arms. What was with everybody holding me today? She caught my thoughts, from the other times I'd been picked up since this morning, before I completely removed my hand. She laughed.

"Would you rather I put you back down?" she asked humorously.

I bit my lip, thinking of what my father had said- about how my years of growth were limited- and then I shook my head in reply. Carmen laughed again. Her partner, Eleazar, stood close by and shook his head at the undeniable mirth his wife was already emitting.

"_Ay caray, mi amante_, you are a woman of near senseless alacrity." he murmured.

"And so says the old guard of the century…" Carmen remarked playfully, and then looked at me. "Pay no mind to him, little one. Change is something he has yet to grow completely used to, even though he's had many decades to do so."

"I've no ill will toward change." Eleazar argued. "However, I do feel wary about this new alliance. These wolves may not be the Children of the Moon, but can we truly trust them?"

I reached toward Eleazar, silently asking him to step forward. He did, and no sooner had I touched his face when he smiled down at me hesitantly and took a step back.

"I know they are your friends, and I realize your father concluded last time that the wolves here are not the same as the true species. I'm just being cautious, as we immortals are not the only adversaries toward the wolf-men…" His voice became quiet near the end.

"What do you mean?" my father asked, as he wondered over to where we were.

Eleazar looked at Daddy with guarded eyes, and then Daddy's curious expression turned serious. He was listening to Eleazar's thoughts. And from what I could already tell, it wasn't a topic that either of them wanted me to hear. After another few seconds, my father blinked and looked at me with an assuring smile, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Nessie." he insisted.

My lips puckered as I eyed him carefully.

Daddy chuckled. "Honestly, little love- it's _nothing_… Why don't you go say 'hello' to the rest of our guests?"

I gave him another suspicious glance, and then had Carmen set me back down, so I could do as my father requested and greet everyone else.

Zafrina, of the Amazon coven, was the only other guest that had a special ability. It was a power that I'd favored most, the capability to create illusions. Zafrina could make large groups of people see whatever she wanted them to see. During her previous visit, she showed me all kinds of beautiful places that she'd been to, and some that neither of us had yet to have seen for ourselves. Her features- as well as those of her assumed sisters- were tall, athletic, and "a bit daunting" as Grandmother Esme once said. True, the Amazons' physiques would appear quite wild, but I found them to be fascinating- especially Zafrina.

The other two, Kachiri and Senna, greeted me quietly when I approached them. Zafrina, who was in the middle of a hushed conversation with them, turned and smiled brightly at me. Her grin was big, like a Cheshire's- creepy to some people- but it had no affect on me. I engaged into a silent communication with her, both of us exchanging pictures and memories of what we remembered and what had happened during the time we were away from each other. Then, she showed me a memory that occurred only a few days ago when her coven met up with Huilen and Nahuel, along with Nahuel's three biological sisters: Malen, the eldest of the three, followed by Lican and Nulpi.

All of them were half breeds, like me and Nahuel, and they all looked somewhat similar to their older brother- dark brown skin and eyes, thick black hair- except the youngest one… Nulpi had much lighter skin than the rest of her siblings; it was more olive toned, like Eleazar and Carmen, only darker (closer to the shade of Huilen's flesh, or the Amazons'). She was also definitely the smallest, but with the longest hair. It was more of a charcoal shade, next to her brother's and sisters' ebony black locks. I was immediately curious about her, and Zafrina sensed it. She urged me to go over and ask, since I'd yet to greet Nahuel's group. When I did, I found out Nahuel's sisters didn't speak English very well.

As it turned out, Nulpi's mother was American- a world scholar that had set out to study histories of some of the world's rarer tribes, that is until she met Nahuel's father... It was saddening that Nahuel, or any of his sisters, never got to know their mothers. I hadn't the slightest of what I would do if I suddenly lost _my _momma. But before I could dwell on these thoughts any further, I heard the heavy gallops of Jacob and his friends approaching. I watched as Carlisle and Esme moved further up front to make a better observation on who would make it back first.

It was actually fairly close. Jacob and Seth made it back first, though it was Leah and Quil that had the biggest catch. It was my decision to make, and Jacob did say the first to come back with the biggest catch, so I declared Leah and Quil the winners of the first round. Jacob wasn't too happy about that, but still, it was _his_ rule.

The next round was won by Leah and Quil, as well. It was them versus Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Like Jacob, Emmett didn't except his loss as gracefully; it's a good thing Jasper was there to calm him down… Carlisle and Esme lost to Jacob and Seth in the third round. However, it was the fourth round when the Cullen family proved themselves. My mother's keen eye and my father's speed allowed them an almost easy victory against Leah and Quil, as well as Jacob and Seth in the fifth round. Leah and Quil insisted on being included in at least one more round, since they had only lost once, so they were given a bonus round against Alice and Jasper. The Cullens won that hunt by a landslide.

And so, the hunting games continued. In the end there had been a total of fourteen rounds. Four of these rounds went to the Cullens with Momma and Daddy in first place. In a very close second place were the Denali coven and the Quileute wolves, both teams tied (much to their dismay)… And of these two teams, Garrett and Kate, and Leah and Quil were the ones who won the most rounds. Third place went to Nahuel and his aunt Huilen, though Nahuel lost one round being partnered with one of his sisters- I believe it was Nulpi. His other two sisters, Malen and Lican, didn't win their hunt, either. However, Zafrina's supposed sisters came in fourth after winning one round against Carmen and Eleazar.

When it was all over, a total of twenty-eight catches was divided evenly for the losing teams to dispose of properly. Since my parents came in first, the Cullens were the winning coven and didn't have to help (Carlisle and Esme still offered their assistance, though). The rest of us stayed behind, in the clearing, along with the rest of the winning pairs from the other teams. We talked some more while waiting for everything to be cleaned up, joking around and laughing; I think I might've even saw Leah smirk just the slightest bit as we all pretty much fooled around.

It was early in the afternoon once we were all reassembled. I was with Zafrina again, watching more beautiful pictures she provided for me. Grandfather Carlisle was talking with Nahuel and his coven while the rest of my family also continued to socialize with the Denali.

"Nessie," someone called to me. It was Jacob. His group stood close to each other, away from the other vampires, as he walked up to me. Zafrina tensed a little when he came closer, not fully used to his strong dog smell.

He looked down at me with almost a sad kind of smile. "What do you say if we visit your grandpa for a while?"


End file.
